Semiconductor device manufacturing procedure includes: front-end process, in which an integrated circuit (IC) chip is formed on a wafer by photolithography process, deposition process and etching process; and back-end process, in which each IC circuit is assembled and packaged. The packaging in the back-end process has four of the following important functions: protecting the chip from being damaged by ambient and operations; forming connections on the chip to input/output signals; supporting the chip physically; and dispersing heat from the chip.
Existing semiconductor device usually includes a plurality of modules, between which signals need to be transmitted. When a second module needs to receive input signal from a first module, a bonding pad is usually set for the second module. That is, the bonding pad should be formed on the chip during the back-end process in semiconductor device manufacturing, so as to transmit signals. However, during the procedure of manufacturing the semiconductor device, a great amount of bonding pads may be needed to transmit signals among different modules. For example, a strobe driving signal and a data signal are needed in a display apparatus including a plurality of display pixels, and a strobe driving device for generating the strobe driving signal also needs input signals, such as power supply. The input signals are received from other circuit modules by a strobe driving device via the bonding pads.
In order to provide a good signal transmission condition, bonding pads with better evenness and less resistance difference are needed, which is particularly important when the number of bonding pads at the input of a module is enormous. However, in the current semiconductor manufacturing process, if a large number of bonding pads with better evenness and less resistance difference are formed, the complexity of semiconductor manufacturing process increases dramatically, and it is difficult to align individual bonding pads with semiconductor devices which receive input signal.
Therefore, during the procedure of semiconductor manufacture, it desires to decrease the complexity of semiconductor manufacturing process, so as to reduce power consumption and material consumption during the manufacturing procedure.